The petroleum dependency of the transportation industry is staggering. For example, a February 2005 study indicated that 370 million gallons of petroleum based gasoline fuel was used daily in the United States. However, while the demand for gasoline remains high, its supply is limited, which in turn, drives up the price of gasoline. Companies within the transportation industry, such as rental car companies, sometimes lose their investment in gasoline as cars within their fleets are sold with the gasoline still intact. Moreover, because gasoline is a toxic substance, storage and destruction of discarded vehicles having gasoline in their tanks poses environmental and safety hazard.
It would be an advance in the art of transportation and environmental protection to provide solutions for recovery of fuel that would otherwise be wasted or economically lost.